A Strange And Awesome Harry Potter Fanfic
by Spontaneiously Combusting Kira
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione meet Kira, Prue and Miya. Yes, I put me, my twin and my cousin in here. So ya. This is awesome. Yeah...This may sound like a girly fantasy, but it's mostly for the enjoyment of my twin. xD
1. The TREE!

One day, Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking around the Black Lake when they saw three students they've never decided to talk to before because they seemed a little odd, girls, sitting in a tree. They wondered why they were doing such a Muggle-like thing and walked up to them, and soon noticed they each had cats on their laps.

Girl #1: Colourful day? Isn't it?

Girl #2: Stop being so odd, Kira!

Kira: Why shouldn't I be odd? Prue's odd but you don't complain!

Girl #3: I'm not odd!

Kira: You're my twin, Prue. If I'm odd, you're odd.

Prue: No I'm not! Miya! Tell her I'm not odd!

Miya: You're odd.

Prue: No I'm not!

Kira: Yesterday, you yelled out during breakfast yelling: 'I feel so CHEESE!'

Miya: -laughs-

Kira: You can't say much, you yelled out 'Chicken Breast Stroke'

Harry: That was you?

Kira: Hey...aren't you Harry Potter?

Harry: What of it? And why are a Ravenclaw, a Slytherin, and a Gryffindor hanging out together? Doesn't it seem a little odd?

Kira: That's me! Odd!

Prue: And proud. Proud Prue. Awesome..

Miya: Well I'm not odd! You're odd..

Harry: -looks straight up at them- Why are you in a tree?

Kira: Cuz it's FUN! Wanna come up?

Miya: Stop looking up our robes! -blushes-

Prue: PERVERT!

Kira: Harry, come up into the tree, so Miya can stop accusing you of being a perverted loser.

Harry: -shrugs- Okay.

Miya: Ahhhh. Go on Kira's side of the tree!

Harry: -shrugs- Okay.

Kira: Yay!

Ron: I feel so left out

Hermione: Me too. Let's go up too. And you better not be looking up their robes!

Ron: I wasn't...-shifty eyes-

Harry, Ron & Hermione: -attempts to climb, but fall down-

Kira: How about I leviatate you up. -waves wand and leviatates Harry up on a branch right beside here-

Harry: Woah! It's hiiiigh up here..Hi Kira! It's high up here, did you notice that?

Kira: It's not that high up.

Harry: -grumbles about being a wimp-

Kira: -leviatates Ron beside Prue, and Hermione beside Miya- Hi Harry! I know you! -waves-

Prue: Hi Ron! -waves and whacks Ron in the head-

Ron: Oww...Hey! I like your dirty-blonde hair Prue!

Harry: I like people with dark blue hair, like you Kira!

Hermione: I feel so left out!

Miya: Me too!

Hermione: Let's be friends! I like your reddish-brown hair!

Miya: I like your hair too!

Hermione: Let's be best friends!

Miya: Yay!

Kira: Black hair is cool too..

Prue: Red hair is cool too..

Prue & Kira: -blushes-

Miya: You just blushed at the same time!

Prue & Kira: We don't blush! -blushes-

Harry & Ron: Well...ummm...do...you..I mean..we don't care...but..I mean..err...

Miya: You just stuttered at the same time!

Harry & Ron: Wanna go out with me?

Kira & Prue: Which one?

Harry: Kira.

Ron: Prue.

Hermione & Miya: What about us? We feel so unloved! We need a girls night!

Hermione, Miya, Prue & Kira: GIRL'S NIGHT! -squeals and points wand at ground and a house pops up with girls night stuff in it-

Ron & Harry: Can we come?'

Hermione & Miya: NO!!!!!!!! Pervert!

Kira & Prue: Date you later!

Harry & Ron: Yo-o-u..u said...yes-s?

Kira & Prue: Well what does it sound like? -winks-

Harry & Ron: Omgomgomgomgomg -falls off tree- They winked at us..sweeeet...we can't even wink...-attemps to wink back and ends up doing something resembling a twitch-

Hermione & Miya: Yay! Let's go!

Now, Miya, Kira, Prue & Hermione jump off of the tree, hurt their legs, but then get so hyper about the girl's night, that they forget all about their injuries. Now, meanwhile, Ron and Harry are knocked out because they fainted due to shock of Kira and Prue winking at them. Now, this is the end of this chapter, but we'll think up some more soon, probably whilst sugar. Ta-ta!


	2. Girl's Night!

Hello again, nice to see you. Kira here, writing the second chapter, and I'm dating Harry! xD Anyways, Prue is dating Ron, and I'm dating Harry, and Hermione and Miya are best friends. Isn't this odd. Anyways, on with the story! MWAHAHAHAHA -coughs loudly-

Now, Kira, Prue, Miya and Hermione are having a girls night. Now, Harry and Ron had a bright and perverted idea to sneak in and watch them. They'd never seen a girls night before, so they used Harry's invisibility cloak to watch inside. Now, at that moment, Kira and Prue were undressing while Miya and Hermione were playing hand games whilst looking in the other direction. Now, Harry and Ron were sorta, drooling..so yeah. And they were half undressed when...

Ron: -knocks over pail of nail polish- Damnit!

Prue: I just heard Ron!

Harry: Damnit!

Kira: I just heard Harry!

Prue and Kira: Omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg! They're watching us change! -grabs towel and wraps around self-

Kira & Prue: Well since we're dating them I guess it doesn't hurt..

Harry & Ron: Yeah! Keep changing!

Kira & Prue: -kick place where voice is coming from- Nevermind. -accidentally drop towels-

Miya & Hermione: What's happening? -turns around- Ahhh! Sorry! -cover the other's eyes-

Ron & Harry: -drools- Sweet..-drops invisibility cloak- Oops..-drools-

Kira: OUT! OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT!!

Prue & Kira: -grabs towels and wrap them around selves-

Ron & Harry: Aww..

Kira: -kicks butt-

Prue: -misses butt-

Miya: Niiiice.

Hermione: You just got BUSTED!

Miya: Niiiiiice.

Ron: Screw you.

Miya: Niiiiiice.

Hermione: We are SO over.

Miya: Niiiiiice.

Ron: Were we ever TOGETHER?

Miya: No. Niiiiiiice.

Hermione: I hate you!

Miya: Niiiice:

Kira: Hi Harry! I know you! -waves-

Harry: Um..you're supposed to be dating me.

Kira: I know that! -grins-

Harry: She grinned at me! -faints-

Kira: -pokes- Is he dead?

Harry: I need CPR.

Hermione: I know CPR!

Harry: Well what do you know? I'm cured! I guess I don't need you Hermione.

Hermione: -sniffles- Pweeese.

Miya: Niiiiice.

Ron: Stop saying Nice!

Miya: Niiiiice!

Kira: I know CPR!

Harry: Well what do you know! I'm dying again!

Kira: -does CPR- There ya go.

Harry: Mouth to mouth! I need it!

Kira: -does mouth to mouth- There ya go!

Harry: Shhe...aaaaahhhhh...-faints-

Kira: Okay. I think he fainted again.

Ron: He does that often.

Prue: Ron, are we still going out on Valentine's Day? -bats eyelashes-

Ron: Uuuhh..Sure...NOT THAT I CARE! -blushes then faints-

Kira: Okay, now they're both unconscious.

Miya: Now I'm gonna faint! Niiice. -faints-

Hermione: Oh come on! Lets go. Tommorrow's Valentines day! We need to prepare!

Kira: Yeah!

Now, Kira, Prue and Hermione walk back to the castle, and then eventually Miya, Ron and Harry wake up and wonder why they smell like nailpolish. They just decide they always smell odd and left to go back to the castle. Wow..how nice. How unlike me. Usually, I just write a bunch of gay and violent stuff. Tis fun having an actual plot. D Now, wait a few hours, and I might have the third chapter up!

Possibly.

Maybe.

Not likely.

Okay, maybe in a week.


	3. 3: ? RANDOM?

Now, I just remembered I haven't put up any of my fanfic for a while, so cheyeahhh.. Anyways, I was bored, so now I'm writing another one. Ta-da! Enjoy.

Kira: Tis the season to be jolly fa-la-la-la-laaaa-la-la-la-la!

Miya: But I thought it was Valentines day?

Kira: Speaking of Valentine's day, me and Prue have dates! bighugeawesomesmileomgI'msoawesome

(A/N: X3 Just so you know, 'tis Kira writing this, ermm..me. D)

Prue: Yays!

Miya: sniff I feel so unlove-ed.

Kira: But aren't you going with Hermione?

Miya: Oh yeah! eyes light up Let's go!

Prue: YAY!

Now, once they got down to the common room, they found Ron, Harry and Hermione sleeping on the couches, so they had to drag them out of the chairs and Kira beat on them with a lamp for a while. It was quite scary, really.

Kira: I KNOW YOU HARRY! waves

Harry: snore

Kira: Something's wrong! I should beat him with a lamp! beats Harry with a lamp

Harry: Ahhhhh! Voldemort's attacking me! Oh! Wait - It's just Kira.

Kira: Let's go then!

Prue: Yeah!

Ron: I'm saying stuff for the sake of saying stuff!

Hermione: Me too!

Kira: GENERIC RANDOM INSULT

Miya: OFFENDEDNESS

Kira: GIRL FIGHT

Harry: Break it up, let's go.

Off to Hogsmeade we go, to ..

Harry: I want to go home.

Ron: It's cold.

Harry: I need a hug.

Kira: hugs

Ron: I want my mommy!

Harry: I want a mommy!

Prue: oO;; Okay.. right. Let's go home then.

Kira: VIOLENT PRICKLEPI!

Harry: Me lovee youuuuu 3

Ron: Me loveee Prueeee. 3

Kira: kisses Harry

Prue: kisses Ron

Ron & Harry: go into shock

Prue & Kira: Wow, we must be baaaad..

Miya: Niiice..

Gokhan: My mother will not be happy about this!

Kira: GOKHAN, SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR STUPID MOTHER!

Gokhan: whimpers

Prue: oO Kira is scary sometimes..

Kira: YEAH.

Miya: Niiiiiice.

Kira: Shut up.

Miya: Kutva!

Kira: Shut up.

Miya: KUTVA!

Kira: SHUT UP!

Miya: KUTVA KUTVA KUTVA!

Kira: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!

Miya: Kutva?

Kira: roars SHUT UP!!!!!

Miya: Meeep.

Kira: smug look

And that is the end of this weak chapter! 3 Save me from the fuuuurbiesss.

Snowy/Kira


End file.
